<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watchful Eye by SilverMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484612">Watchful Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight'>SilverMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brothers, Comfort, Family, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team has a rough day in the field Luca finds himself trying to figure out how to take care of an injured Street. Some things come to light that he hadn't really thought of before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Luca &amp; Jim Street</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watchful Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is the first time I've ever written for this fandom and I am super excited. I love everything about it and I just had to write a little thing. I mean, the family dynamic is just too perfect to pass up!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud relieved groan fell from Luca as he dropped onto his bed as gently as he could. To say that it had been a rough day would be an understatement. It had felt as if everything that could go wrong did.</p><p>Every last one of them had gotten hurt in one way or another. It wasn't as if they didn't expect to get injured at any point in time, but it had been just one thing after another until all of them ended up having to be in the hospital getting stitched up. It had been pure luck that no innocent people had been hurt along with them.</p><p>It wasn't often that things fell apart so spectacularly. All of them had gotten used to finding new bruises and shallow cuts every time they changed out of their gear. It was a thing that one had to get used to fairly quickly.</p><p>Hell, the moment one of them found some product that helped with whatever they felt it was instantly being told to everyone else on the team. They passed around creams and things like that so often it wasn't funny.</p><p>Aches and pains came whenever they stopped long enough to feel them. It was part of the job. What didn't come nearly as often was them actually getting injured. Not just small sprains or things like that where they only thing you could do was alternate heat and cold, but hospital serious injury.</p><p>He himself was fairly small compared to other. He had ended up getting thrown into some sheets of glass. For the most part he had been completely covered in his gear, but glass still found a way to cut into him and he had to get some stitches on his arm. A lot of stitches, but he would be fine.</p><p>Chris and Tan had gotten banged up a little more. He wasn't exactly sure what happened in their part of the fight, but both ended up with concussions and sprained somethings. The sprains weren't that bad, but they all knew better than to ignore anything that came with a concussion.</p><p>Than came Hondo and Deacon. The team leader had dislocated on of his shoulders while the other man had dislocated his knee. Both men had joked that the whole thing was almost so ridiculous that it was funny.</p><p>Street was the one that got hurt the most though. Somehow he had ended up not only getting pushed down a flight of stairs, but hit by a car as well. Although he had only broken two of his ribs, needed stitches on his leg, sprained his wrist, and had a small concussion.</p><p>Alright, so none of that sounded small in any way, but the younger man didn't have to stay in the hospital. Something that they had all pointed out was fantastic. Hospitals were one of the worst places to hang around in.</p><p>The only time going to the hospital was a good thing was when someone was being born. Other than that it was something horrible that had happened. Going to the hospital was an absolute nightmare. One that he would avoid at all cost.</p><p>At the moment in time though that didn't matter. Street wasn't in the hospital. He was in his bedroom hopefully sleeping. That was going to be the best thing for him at the moment. Although from experience Luca knew just how hard it was to sleep while he was hurt.</p><p>With that thought in mind he closed his eyes and listened, hoping he couldn't hear the younger man. It took a moment to block the sound of his neighbors and the city before he could finally hear his roommate. As soon as he did a sigh fell from him.</p><p>Even from where he was he could hear Street trying to move around in a way that didn't hurt him more than he already was. For the first time since they became friend Luca realized he had no idea what he was supposed to do.</p><p>He knew what he would want done if he was the one that had been hurt. At the same time though, he knew just how annoying everything was when you were hurting. Anyone coming up to him to talk to him, even if they had the best intention, made everything worse.</p><p>The kid wasn't him though. He was actually something of a conundrum. There were points in time when he acted like he was as old and experienced as Deacon and at other points all Luca wanted to do was wrap him in a blanket and never let him out of his house.</p><p>He knew that all of that came to be because of the shit he experienced as a child. It was clear to anyone that knew anything about abused childhoods that Street had been through a lot. He really truly hated that he had to have that knowledge of his friend.</p><p>It was for that reason that he didn't always know how he should react when something happened with Street. He was never sure if what he was doing would be appreciated or if the younger man would feel like he was overstepping.</p><p>It had gotten a lot better than it used to be though. Street had grown to be a part of their little family in a way that he hadn't really thought would happen. It was more like he was their little brother than him being a friend that just happened to be around a lot.</p><p>At the moment in time though none of that mattered because Street was hurt and he didn't know if he would want Luca's help. The kid had never been hurt that badly. Luca had no idea what he was supposed to do for him at all.</p><p>Sitting up he forced himself to move slowly so he didn't hurt himself. The last thing he wanted was to end up pulling a stitch and having to go back to the hospital. Adding more stress and pain to the situation would just made it worse for them all.</p><p>Right now he had to focus on his friend. The younger man wasn't going to ask for any help. No one on the team ever actually asked for help in situations like this. That didn't mean that they were alone though.</p><p>With that in mind he forced himself to his feet fully. He could either continue to sit there and question everything without actually doing any of it or he could go talk to his friend. Taking in one more deep breath he slowly made his way to his roommates closed door and knocked on it softly.</p><p>"Street?" Luca called out softly pushing the door open, "You okay, buddy?"</p><p>It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but once they did he felt his eyes widen. He had seen the younger man when he was sleep before. It was usually on the couch, but he was usually on his side curled up in a ball if he could mange it or as close as possible.</p><p>Looking at the bed now he was on his back looking uncomfortably straight. A barely there, yet all too familiar, whimper slipped from the bed causing him to shut his eyes and take in a shaky breath as he remembered all the times he heard it before.</p><p>He had come to hate it more than anything. It reminded him of all the times he had to talk to almost any victim. That sound of pure pain and knowing that it was too much for them to even try to hold it back. It was just wrong coming from Street.</p><p>Though he had never seen his friend as hurt as he was he had never thought that he'd hear him sound so broken. Maybe it was because he had hidden it, but he couldn't help wondering if he just hadn't been looking.</p><p>It was possible that he just missed the signs that were there. At the moment he could only think of one time that his friend had ended up getting sick enough to have to be sent home. It wasn't even Hondo going all team leader or Chris being the big sister. No, it was something far more dangerous. Deacon stepping up. No one survived when he was in full dad mode. Not even Hondo.</p><p>A part of him wanted nothing more than to call the man either for advice or for him to come down himself. That was out of the question given how hurt he was though. The father needed to take care of himself instead of worrying about others. That meant that Luca was on his own.</p><p>"Jim?" he tried once more flicking on the hallway light before turning back, "How you doing, kid?"</p><p>"Hurts," came the pained response a moment later.</p><p>Luca couldn't help but flinch at that. If he was openly admitting that he was in pain than it must have been pretty bad. Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts away before moving to stand by the bed. The light coming in through the hall was just enough to illuminate the brown eyes.</p><p>"Hey," Luca offered as softly as he could as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Do you need something?"</p><p>"I..." the younger man started before trailing off.</p><p>"Come on, Jim. It's just me. I can help."</p><p>In that moment he was fully aware that he sounded a little pushy. It wasn't what he meant, but he didn't know how to rein himself in. He just wanted to be there for his friend and the only thing he could think of to help was what he was doing.</p><p>It had been pointed out to him on more than one occasion that he had a small tendency to go a bit overboard when it came to his friends being hurt or sick. Even if it was something small he wanted to be there for them in any way that he could. He got a little annoying apparently.</p><p>Even with those thoughts in the back of his head though all he could see was pain and hesitation. It was almost like Street wasn't sure that he should ask for help even when it was obvious that he needed it.</p><p>"Water?" the younger man asked sounding so hesitant it hurt.</p><p>"I can do that," Luca replied jumping to his feet his lips pulling into a grin without a thought, "Ice? You usually drink your water with ice."</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Nodding his head quickly Luca forced himself to slow down as he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the ice water. The younger man was asking for some help. The last thing he wanted to do was scare him off by coming on too strong.</p><p>With a deep breath he looked around the kitchen trying to figure out if there was anything else Street might need. He couldn't have pain medication or food. An ice pack could be nice, but so would a heating pad. He really should have thought to ask before he left.</p><p>Pushing the thoughts away he made his way back to Street. He could just ask if he needed one of them. It wasn't as if they weren't things that were used practically every day by both of them. They didn't even talk about it anymore. Just grabbed and moved on.</p><p>By the time he got back to the bedroom the younger man was trying to sit up. Something that was not an easy feat when broken ribs were involved. Luca had been there too many times to not know that feeling by heart. Placing the glass down he rushed to his friends side and reached out to help.</p><p>"I can do it," Street ground out though sweat was starting to dot his forehead.</p><p>"You'll hurt yourself," Luca shot back instantly.</p><p>"Luca."</p><p>"I know that it sucks needing help but hurting yourself more is going to be worse."</p><p>Luca watched as the younger man opened his mouth as if he was going to argue with him only to shut it a moment later. He couldn't help but sigh softly as that. He hadn't meant to snap like that. He was just worried.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he muttered helping his friend lean against the pillow and headrest, "I shouldn't have… I want to help you, Street. You're hurting and you're my friend and I have no idea what to do here."</p><p>Once he was sure the younger man wasn't going to slip he sat next to him and tried to send him a smile though he knew it fell flat. The look that Street was giving him though he wasn't what he was expecting. He actually looked as if he was amused by something.</p><p>"Come on, Luca," Street chuckled softly his hand coming out to push at his knee gently, "You should know better."</p><p>"What?" he questioned having no idea what was going on.</p><p>"Luca, you… You really don't get it do you?"</p><p>"Get what?"</p><p>Shaking his head slightly Street suddenly stopped a hiss falling from his lips his hand coming to cradle his head. Jumping up he grabbed the water he put down and handed it over watching like a hawk as the younger man slowly sipped at the drink.</p><p>"Thanks," Street offered his voice sounding rougher than before.</p><p>"You okay?" Luca asked kneeling on the floor his eyes darting over the mans face.</p><p>"I'm fine. Are you?"</p><p>"What? Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>The brown eyes narrowed slightly at him. It felt like he was missing a huge part of the conversation and he had no idea what he was supposed to make of that. He had just come in to see if his friend needed help and now…</p><p>Cocking his head to the side he stared at his friend waiting for him to talk. Street seemed to know what it was that the was missing. The silence stretched on before Street let out a sigh his hand coming up to rest on Luca's shoulder giving it a squeeze.</p><p>"You know what I missed the most after I got kicked off the team?" he asked a barely there smile on his lips.</p><p>"The team?" Luca answered instantly figuring the answer was easy.</p><p>"Well, yeah, but it was more than that. It wasn't just the team that I missed. It wasn't the team I lost. It was- It was my family. I lost my family without even realizing I had a family."</p><p>"Street."</p><p>"I don't know how I missed it. All of you brought me in and didn't even question me really. I was a part of the team and therefore I was family. There was nothing in-between. At least until I fucked it up. I thought I was walking away from the team to be with my family, but that wasn't what happened. I had lost my family that day."</p><p>Listening to Street talk Luca wished that he could pull the man into a hug. He didn't sound sad or angry or anything like that. More as if he was simply stating facts. It was something that had happened and that was that.</p><p>Which wasn't far from the truth. Still, it did hurt. He had been their family and it had felt like he threw them away without a second thought. It was like he hadn't cared about them at all they were just people he happened to work worth.</p><p>"I realized quickly what I had lost, but it wasn't until I was trying to get back on the team that I knew I had really messed up. I mean, you weren't talking to me. It was like I was a stranger to you. Everyone else was willing to give me a second chance to prove myself and I was grateful to them, but you weren't. You wanted nothing to do with me. Losing the rest of team had been hard, but knowing that I had lost my best friend, my brother, was worse."</p><p>Luca felt himself freeze completely at that. His friend had pointed out how sorry he was for leaving the way he did and, in the beginning, he had just been too angry to listen to anything the man was saying.</p><p>All of his life Luca had seen what S.W.A.T. was. He had known everything that came with being a part of the team. It wasn't just his dad and grandfather that had been family. It had been all of them. He couldn't think of ever leaving that.</p><p>Street wasn't him though. That was something that had taken a long time for him to see. Yes, the younger man had seen what it was like to be a part of their family, but it always felt like he was a step away from them all.</p><p>When he came back that had changed. He understood all of it in a way that he hadn't before. It was something that he actually really liked. Having Street be more active in the team and the family was everything that he had hoped for.</p><p>"Listen, Luca," Street started again after a moment, "I can actually say this and really mean it. I know you. I know that no matter what happens I know you'll be there for me. That wasn't why I didn't ask for help."</p><p>"Than why?" Luca questioned staring at his friend.</p><p>"You got hurt too, Luca. If I asked you for help you would have. And you done everything in your power to do whatever you thought I needed. Whether I asked or not. You would have helped me until you hurt yourself."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Letting his eyes drop to the bedspread he thought about what was said. He had heard all of that before coming from practically everyone on the team so it wasn't a surprise. It was a little different coming from Street though.</p><p>It wasn't that he hadn't expected the younger man to be there for as long as he was. He knew that as soon as he was back on the team that as long as it was within his power he wasn't going to walk away again.</p><p>Still, it was a nice reminder that the man felt the same. Knowing that he was fully aware of what had happened and what was happening lifted a weight that he hadn't even realized before that he was carrying.</p><p>"Okay," Luca nodded his head slowly, "You're probably right. How about we make a little deal?"</p><p>"What kind of deal?" Street questioned narrowing his eyes slightly.</p><p>"Well, do you think you're going to be able to sleep tonight?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Neither do I. Why don't we watch a movie or something? Just chill for a bit. I'll try not to be overbearing and you'll not die in your sleep."</p><p>"Luca, I'm not going to die in my sleep."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"I… Alright, but I'm picking first."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>